Pertalian Jodoh
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Neji, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang dijodohkan dengan Shion, perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Suatu hari setelah ia resmi bertunangan dengan Shion, perempuan itu muncul di kelasnya sebagai pengajar dan wali kelasnya yang baru. Neji yang awalnya menampik perjodohan itu pun tidak bisa menjamin kalau ia tidak akan jatuh cinta, apalagi jika keduanya memang ditakdirkan bersama.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pertalian Jodoh**** © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: ****Hyuuga Neji, Shion**

**Pairing: ****NejiShion**

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: OOC**

.

.

.

**Pertalian Jodoh**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji sungguh merasa jantungnya hendak turun ke lambung, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau ia mendengar bahwa perempuan yang bertandang ke rumahnya sejak beberapa jam lalu disebut-sebut sebagai calon istrinya. Pun seingatnya ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Mungkin ia tidak akan terlalu kaget bila perempuan itu lebih muda atau sebaya dengannya. Masalahnya, baru saja ayahnya mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya! Meski _baby face_, tetap saja ia berasa dijodohkan dengan tante-tante!

Keh, yang benar saja!

Ia bahkan belum lulus SMA!

Usianya masih tujuh belas tahun!

Dan perempuan itu malah sudah menyandang gelar magister!

Lagipula bagaimana ia memanggil istrinya kelak? Begitupun sebaliknya. Apa ia mesti memanggil kakak, sedangkan perempuan itu memanggilnya adik? Atau mungkin ia malah harus memanggil bibi?

Rasanya ia ingin tertawa sampai pingsan!

**-oxoxo-**

"Sudahlah, Neji … terima saja…," bujuk sang ibu.

"Kenapa sekarang aku merasa menjadi pihak yang dilamar?"

Ibu Neji tertawa anggun mendengar desisan putra tunggalnya.

"Maksud ibumu, turuti saja keinginan kakek buyutmu…," sahut Hyuuga Hizashi yang duduk di sebelah sang istri. Pria yang menjabat sebagai jaksa tinggi tersebut menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Beliau sudah sangat sepuh, Neji … dan dari ketiga cicitnya, cuma kamu yang siap untuk menikah…."

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang siap kalau aku saja masih kelas tiga SMA?" gerutunya lirih tanpa membalas tatapan kedua orang tuanya yang menempati sofa di seberangnya.

"Dibandingkan dua sepupumu, Hinata yang masih SMP dan Hanabi yang masih SD, kamu yang paling siap," timpal ibunya. "Lagipula, kamu adalah satu-satunya cicit laki-laki beliau. Tidak mungkin 'kan beliau menikahkan Nak Shion dengan Hinata atau Hanabi…."

Neji hanya mendengus dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada.

Melihat putranya yang begitu keras kepala, Nyonya Hyuuga menambahkan, "Kamu sudah dengar sendiri dari _Ojiisan_ kalau beliau sempat melupakan perjanjian dengan mendiang kakek buyut Nak Shion mengingat usia kalian yang terpaut cukup jauh, tapi entah kenapa belakangan _Ojiisan_ terkenang lagi akan temannya, juga mengungkit perjodohan itu—"

"_Ojiisan_ masih akan berumur panjang, _Kaasan_…."

Neji mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan yang membuatnya merasa takut. Akhir-akhir ini kakek buyutnya memang sering berbicara tentang nenek buyutnya, di tengah keadaan tubuh tua beliau yang begitu ringkih dan terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selang infus yang terpasang. Dan ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa kakek buyutnya bisa pergi kapan saja. Bagaimanapun hubungannya dengan kakek buyutnya sangat dekat. Terlebih kakek dari ibunya itu tinggal bersama mereka sepeninggal nenek buyutnya.

Neji memang meniru kedua orang tuanya dalam memberikan panggilan untuk kakek juga nenek buyutnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Hanabi. Pun mereka memiliki panggilan yang sama untuk kakek dan nenek mereka. Jadi tidak heran jika kakek buyut Hyuuga selalu merasa jauh lebih muda berkali-kali lipat, yang mungkin selama ini juga turut memberikan dorongan untuk melawan sakit di masa senjanya.

"Tapi janji tetaplah janji," sambung Hizashi, "—sudah semestinya untuk ditepati. Dan apa gunanya kamu terus menolak kalau kamu saja tidak punya kekasih…?"

Neji mendecih. "Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?"

"Dia punya nama, Neji…. Biasakan dirimu untuk memanggil namanya meski dia lebih berumur darimu…."

Neji kembali mendengus.

Nyonya Hyuuga berusaha tidak termakan emosi menghadapi putranya yang mendadak menjadi sedikit pembangkang, "Sepertinya selama ini Nak Shion terlalu serius belajar sampai lupa untuk memikirkan masalah asmara. Dan kalaupun Nak Shion sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, pasti dia akan menolak perjodohan ini dari awal."

"Lalu apa alasan errr—Shion menerima perjodohan denganku?"

"Kalau soal itu, sebaiknya kamu sendiri yang bertanya padanya. Tapi mungkin dia berharap kakek buyutnya bisa tenang di alam sana dengan memenuhi perjanjian itu."

Neji tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

**-oxoxo-**

Shion dan ibunya kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga atas undangan sang kakek buyut. Beliau memanggil Neji dan Shion ke kamarnya, lantas menunjukkan sepasang cincin platina bermodel polos yang sudah beliau siapkan sejak jauh hari.

"Sekarang cobalah cincin itu di jari kalian. Kalau tidak muat, aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi perjodohan ini."

Semua orang yang turut hadir di ruangan itu sedikit tercengang mendengar pernyataan kakek buyut Hyuuga. Sementara Neji malah berharap kalau cincin yang sepertinya berukuran sama itu tidak bisa dimasuki jari manisnya.

Tunggu, berukuran sama?

Bukankah jari manis perempuan cenderung lebih ramping dibandingkan milik laki-laki?

Neji menyeringai tipis karena ada kemungkinan bahwa perjodohan konyol itu akan dibatalkan.

"Tidak muat," ujar Neji santai sembari menunjukkan cincin yang hanya masuk di ujung jari manisnya. Raut mukanya tampak tenang, namun sebenarnya hatinya tengah bersorak senang.

Orang tua Neji terlihat waswas lantaran mereka terlanjur cocok dengan Shion. Mereka yang hanya memiliki seorang putra sudah menganggap Shion seperti putri mereka sendiri.

Begitupun dengan Miroku, ibu Shion, yang langsung menyukai Neji sebagai menantunya sejak pertama bertemu, yang menurutnya malah tampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan putrinya yang sudah berkepala dua. Ia pun mengagumi sosok Neji yang bisa tampil begitu tenang dalam banyak situasi meski usianya masih terbilang muda, yang ia harapkan bisa mengimbangi Shion yang terkadang emosinya meledak-ledak.

Kakek buyut Hyuuga hanya tersenyum, kemudian memerhatikan cincin satunya yang melingkar pas di jari manis Shion. Lantas beliau mengembalikan perhatian pada Neji yang agaknya siap menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang harus di jari manis," katanya pada Neji. "Coba di kelingking."

Kini Neji yang merasa waswas. Ragu-ragu ia mematuhi perintah kakek buyutnya yang meski kalem sebenarnya tidak mudah untuk ditentang. Perlahan ia memasukkan kelingkingnya pada cincin itu, benar-benar tanpa minat.

Ia nyaris mendesah kecewa setelah cincin berwarna perak tersebut begitu cocok di jari terkecilnya.

"Aku tidak ragu lagi untuk menikahkan kalian."

Neji tidak mampu berkata-kata walaupun sesungguhnya ia ingin protes. Sedangkan Shion memilih untuk menerima segala sesuatu sebagaimana adanya. Para orang tua pun senang mendengar keputusan sang kakek buyut Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membantu kalian untuk bersatu, sementara kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama?"

"Apa maksud _Ojiisan_?"

"Kalian berjodoh."

Neji mengernyit. "Aku masih belum mengerti, _Ojiisan_…."

Tawa pelan pria tua itu membuat dahi Neji lebih berkerut.

"Lihatlah, cincin yang berukuran sama itu pas di jari manis dan kelingking kalian. Mendiang nenek buyutmu pernah menyampaikan padaku jika cincin yang memiliki ukuran sama muat di jari manis perempuan dan kelingking laki-laki, yang berarti kedua jari itu sama besarnya, maka mereka berdua berjodoh atau ditakdirkan bersama."

"Pernyataan macam apa itu? _Obaasan_ pasti kebanyakan nonton drama."

Si kakek kembali tertawa karena sejatinya ia sependapat dengan cicit laki-lakinya yang tiada duanya itu. Namun entah mengapa ia juga percaya pada mendiang istrinya tercinta.

Menit berlalu dan di kamar itu hanya menyisakan dua laki-laki dari generasi berbeda. Para ibu-ibu beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan bantuan Shion juga. Sementara ayah Neji mungkin sedang menonton berita sore sembari menunggu jam makan malam.

Neji yang masih setia duduk di tepi tempat tidur kakek buyutnya, mulai membuka suara setelah saling berdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, "Memangnya _Ojiisan_ benar-benar berharap agar Shion menjadi menantu keluarga ini?"

"Bukankah dia gadis yang manis?"

Neji menghela napas bosan. Ia akui Shion memang sangat menarik hati, bahkan saat pertama kali bertatap muka ia mengira bahwa perempuan itu masih sebaya dengannya. Awalnya ia tidak menyangka kalau Shion ternyata tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Mungkin ia harus mulai menerima kehadiran Shion sebagai calon istrinya agar ia termotivasi untuk mengenal lebih jauh kepribadian perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Omong-omong tentang rambut pirang….

"Apa benar dia perempuan baik-baik? Lihat saja rambutnya yang dicat—"

Kakek buyut Hyuuga malah tergelak. "Jangan sembarangan, ayah Shion memang bule. Ibunya yang orang Jepang. Seharusnya mereka tidak lupa memberitahumu…."

Pria beruban itu kembali tertawa, membuat Neji tidak dapat berkutik antara malu lantaran asal menuduh sekaligus tidak berdaya untuk mencari alasan lain guna membatalkan perjodohan.

**-oxoxo-**

Neji nyaris menganga melihat guru bahasa Inggris barunya yang juga menjadi wali kelas pengganti di semester akhir ia menjadi murid SMA. Ia yakin indra penglihatnya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, dan tidak salah lagi yang berdiri di muka kelas seraya memperkenalkan diri itu adalah Shion yang notabene tunangannya.

Para siswa tampaknya sangat girang menyambut kehadiran Shion yang pagi itu mengenakan rok mini. Bahkan ada siswa kurang adab yang menjatuhkan barangnya dengan sengaja agar bisa sekalian mengintip isi bawahan Shion. Neji yang melihatnya menjadi geram sendiri. Genggamannya yang terlalu kuat pada pensilnya membuat isinya patah. Setengah sadar ia menendang kursi di depannya yang merupakan tempat duduk temannya yang kurang sopan tadi. Sontak kegaduhan itu menarik perhatian Shion yang sebelumnya menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Ada pertanyaan, Hyuuga-_kun_?" tanya Shion sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia langsung tahu siapa yang membuat keributan lantaran semua mata mengarah pada Neji, sebelum mereka buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian tatkala mendapati tatapan mematikan milik pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Tidak tahu mengapa Neji merasa makin panas hati melihat wajah dingin Shion yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Ia menghentakkan sebelah kakinya sembari berdiri dan bergerak meninggalkan kelas dengan mengabaikan seruan Shion. Ini merupakan kenakalannya yang pertama sebagai seorang siswa berprestasi yang menjadi teladan bagi murid lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya pula ia meninggalkan kelas di tengah pelajaran tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tak lupa ia kembali memberikan tendangan pada meja pemuda yang sukses memperburuk suasana hatinya. Teman-temannya yang baru kali ini melihatnya tampak demikian marah menjadi merinding sendiri, terlebih seorang siswa yang sedari tadi menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

**-oxoxo-**

"Dari sekian banyak sekolah, kenapa kau memilih sekolahku?" Neji langsung melabrak Shion begitu ia tiba di rumah. Ibunya memang meminta Shion untuk tinggal di rumah mereka setelah ia resmi bertunangan dengan perempuan yang lebih cocok menjadi kakaknya itu.

Shion bisa pulang lebih cepat dari Neji karena tidak ada jadwal mengajar di jam sebelum pulang. Ia masih mengaduk susu madunya dengan santai, seolah tak mendengar suara keras Neji. Ia kemudian meninggalkan dapur dan melangkah dengan ringan ke ruang menonton, diikuti Neji yang makin mendongkol lantaran diabaikan.

Neji mengambil tempat di sisi Shion. Ia yang merasa masih tidak dipedulikan, lantas mencengkeram salah satu lengan atas Shion setelah mug berisi minuman beraroma manis yang dibawa perempuan itu diletakkan di meja.

"Dan kau jauh-jauh kuliah di luar negeri—lalu pulang dengan gelar magister—hanya untuk sebuah pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengajar di SMA?" cibir Neji.

Mau tak mau Shion menanggapi Neji yang sejatinya belum sepenuhnya ia terima sebagai calon suaminya, "Dengar, Tuan Muda Hyuuga yang terhormat, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan multinasional setibanya aku di Jepang, tapi aku harus berterima kasih pada kakek buyutmu yang memintaku melakukan semua itu dengan jaminan saat kau sudah lulus nanti beliau akan mengembalikan kesempatanku untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris direktur utama."

Neji bahkan tak bisa menebak alasan kakek buyutnya meminta Shion untuk melakukan itu semua. Padahal hanya kurang dari empat bulan ia sudah melepas status pelajarnya. Jadi, apa gunanya Shion menjadi pengajar dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?

Ia lalu terkekeh sarkastis mengingat perkataan Shion mengenai sekretaris direktur utama. Berarti Shion akan senantiasa mendampingi siapapun itu yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi di suatu perusahaan! Ia yang akan menjadi suami Shion saja masih akan melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi! Bagaimana kalau Shion tergoda oleh pria yang lebih dewasa itu? Apalagi pria itu sudah mapan dengan jabatan yang gemilang!

"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja disuruh _Ojiisan_?" Neji tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang diselipi nada mengejek, "Jangan-jangan kau sudah menyukaiku? Makanya kau ingin lebih sering melihatku—"

Shion tergelak angkuh. "_You're too confident_, _Kid_," cibirnya disertai senyum miring yang tak kalah dengan milik Neji.

"Keh, dasar perawan tua."

Shion yang mendengarnya sekonyong-konyong menjambak rambut Neji dengan gemas.

"H-HEI! KAU GILA, HAH?! L-LEPAS!" erang Neji yang mulai kesakitan akibat cengkeraman Shion di rambutnya sampai-sampai kulit kepalanya serasa hendak lepas dari tengkoraknya.

Lagipula, berani-beraninya tante-tante ini mengacak-acak rambut indahnya yang selembut sutra!

Namun meski semarah apapun Neji pada Shion saat ini, ia tidak bisa membalas calon istrinya itu dengan perlakuan serupa, yang mungkin nantinya akan tampak seperti perkelahian antara dua perempuan. Ia hanya berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangan Shion yang menarik rambutnya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Pun ia mulai merasa pening akibat jambakan yang terlalu kuat. Agaknya ia benar-benar membuat Shion sakit hati hingga perempuan itu tidak tanggung-tanggung meluapkan amarahnya.

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, dan juga disebabkan tarikan ke sana kemari di kepalanya, ia limbung ke belakang dengan ditindih Shion. Sejenak Shion menghentikan balas dendamnya manakala bertemu pandang dengan mata bulan Neji. Kelengahan itu digunakan Neji untuk membalikkan keadaan hingga ia yang berada di atas. Shion baru sadar dengan posisi barunya setelah kedua tangannya dicengkeram oleh Neji, juga seringai seram pemuda itu yang membuatnya pias dengan mata terbelalak ngeri.

Meski jauh lebih muda darinya, Neji tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang tentu bisa berhasrat padanya jika memang masih normal. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa gentar. Terlebih ini adalah kali pertamanya berada dalam posisi yang begitu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki.

"K-kau mau apa?" cicit Shion saat Neji mendekatkan wajahnya.

Neji bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati karena merasa berhasil menaklukkan Shion. Ia pun senang melihat ekspresi Shion saat ia pura-pura hendak memberikan kecupan. Tetapi sungguh tak disangkanya, kepura-puraan itu ingin ia realisasikan dengan segera.

"M-menjauh, atau—aku akan menggunduli kepalamu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" goda Neji dengan senyum licik.

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan waswas sebelum meronta-ronta hingga membuat mugnya meluncur dari meja. Tidak lama berselang, ibu Neji memasuki ruangan bersama kakek buyut Hyuuga yang baru saja diajak jalan-jalan sore dengan kursi roda.

"Wah, wah, ternyata Neji amat sangat tidak sabaran sekali…."

Neji langsung bangkit diikuti Shion begitu mendengar suara berat yang disertai kekehan pelan itu. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan, begitu juga dengan seragamnya yang entah mengapa bisa kusut masai. Sama halnya dengan Shion yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Tak ayal dua orang dewasa itu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak akan perbuatan dua insan muda tersebut sebelumnya.

"Kami bergegas kemari karena awalnya mendengar teriakanmu, Neji," timpal Nyonya Hyuuga, "—kami makin khawatir setelah mendengar bunyi pecahan gelas—dan kami merasa lega karena nyatanya bukan hal buruk yang terjadi." Ibu Neji menambahkan senyum jail di akhir kalimatnya, membuat calon pasangan suami istri itu kian gelagapan tanpa mampu membalas.

"Aku akan meminta ayahmu untuk segera mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian di catatan sipil," ujar sang kakek buyut sebelum ibu Neji mendorong kursi rodanya menjauhi ruangan yang mendadak dilingkupi atmosfer kecanggungan tersebut. Berbeda dengan suasana hati kedua orang dewasa yang terkikik pelan selama perjalanan mereka.

Shion memecahkan kekakuan dengan membersihkan pecahan mug di lantai. Sayang sekali, padahal isinya baru berkurang sedikit. Gerakan tangannya sempat terhenti tatkala Neji ikut andil, dan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pemuda itu mengambil alih beling yang ia tampung di telapak tangannya. Dengan kikuk ia bangkit untuk mengambil lap pel di dapur.

**-oxoxo-**

Tak ada resepsi untuk pernikahan Neji dan Shion, mengingat mempelai laki-laki masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar. Apalagi sekarang Shion mengajar di sekolah yang sama. Bagaimanapun ada larangan menjalin hubungan antara guru dan murid di sekolah swasta tersebut. Neji jadi berpikir kalau kakek buyutnya sengaja mengutus Shion menjadi guru barunya guna menguji kesabarannya yang tidak bisa mengumumkan pernikahannya. Ia hanya tidak suka kalau Shion didekati oleh para siswa mesum di sekolahnya. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti mengganggu Shion kalau tahu guru baru itu sudah mejadi seorang istri, terlebih sang suami berada di sekolah yang sama.

Entah sejak kapan, namun setelah sadar Neji tidak suka jika Shion dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

Neji masuk kamarnya terlebih dahulu seusai makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya yang ditujukan untuk merayakan pernikahannya. Selain orang tuanya dan orang tua Shion juga kakek buyutnya, kakek beserta neneknya juga hadir, demikian halnya dengan paman, bibi, dan sepupunya. Mungkin resepsi yang sesungguhnya akan digelar suatu hari nanti.

Meski sudah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, ia belum bisa menutup mata, seperti ada yang ditunggunya. Tentu saja ia memang tengah menanti Shion yang kini masih terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan kerabatnya yang belum pulang. Istrinya memang harus mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarganya. Ia pun tadi sudah berusaha untuk mengenal mertuanya lebih dekat lagi.

Ah, ia jadi teringat perbincangan dengan para pria dewasa sebelum jam makan malam tadi, di saat para ibu-ibu tengah memasak di dapur,

"_Sepertinya kita harus bersabar menanti datangnya anggota keluarga baru,"_

_Semua orang ber_gender_ laki-laki di ruangan itu memusatkan perhatian pada sang kakek buyut Hyuuga sembari tersenyum misterius, kecuali Neji yang belum mengerti akan arah pembicaraan yang jelas-jelas melibatkannya._

"—_Neji masih harus banyak belajar menjadi pria dewasa."_

"_Kira-kira berapa tahun?" Hyuuga Hizashi malah ikut-ikutan, tidak lupa senyum jailnya._

"_Tiga tahun sudah bisa belum, Neji?" sahut Hyuuga Hiashi yang biasanya selalu tampil tenang, namun tertular untuk tersenyum jail seperti saudara kembarnya._

"_Mau taruhan?" usul kakek Neji, lalu semuanya tergelak, tanpa si pengantin baru yang hanya mengernyitkan alis._

Shion yang masuk kamar cukup mengejutkan Neji yang sebelumnya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Neji lebih menyamankan posisi berbaringnya setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan Shion. Ia lekas mengembalikan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang mendadak membuatnya mati kutu, juga menciptakan debaran kencang di dadanya.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur tadi…," kata Shion yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur.

Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa tidur terlebih dahulu kalau malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka?

Pemuda itu mencuri pandang ke arah Shion yang masih duduk di depan meja rias sembari mengoleskan krim wajah yang tidak ia mengerti. Tanpa sadar ia meraba cincin yang melingkari salah satu kelingkingnya. Kini Shion sudah menjadi istrinya. Haruskah mereka melakukannya sekarang?

Entah keberanian dari mana, Neji turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah dengan pasti menghampiri Shion untuk menagih haknya serta menunaikan kewajibannya.

**-oxoxo-**

Neji sedikit jengkel melihat siswi di depannya yang tengah tersenyum sok imut. Salah seorang dari teman seangkatannya yang tidak juga menyerah untuk merebut hatinya. Namun ada hal yang ia kagumi dari gadis tersebut, yaitu bagaimana bertahan untuk tidak mudah putus asa, juga keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan padanya di saat penggemarnya yang lain lebih memilih untuk mengaguminya dalam diam. Sayangnya hatinya sudah tertambat pada perempuan lain. Lagipula ia tidak suka pada gadis centil.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau kali ini kamu tidak menolak…."

Gadis itu terus memohon padanya agar ia bersedia diajak kencan sepanjang hari, lantas berujar tidak akan mengejar cintanya lagi. Kalau dengan menyanggupinya ia akan terbebas dari gadis itu, maka akan ia lakukan demi ketenangannya selama sisa masa sekolahnya.

Saat akhir pekan, keduanya sungguh-sungguh berkencan, walaupun terlihat sekali kalau Neji sangat tertekan. Ia menurut saja ketika diajak mengelilingi taman hiburan dan mencoba berbagai wahana, kemudian menikmati musik jalanan, berputar-putar di _mall_ sampai kakinya berasa mau patah, belum lagi ia diminta membawakan barang belanjaan gadis itu yang tidak sedikit jika ia memang ingin dianggap sebagai lelaki _gentle_, dan berakhir di kafe saat menjelang sore. Gadis itu berdalih ingin mencoba salah satu menu _ice cream cake_ yang ditawarkan oleh kafe yang baru buka tersebut.

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, lantas langsung menyandarkan punggungnya dan meluruskan kakinya begitu menemukan tempat duduk. Gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu benar-benar seorang monster, yang belum lelah juga mengajaknya berbincang meski hanya ditanggapi seadanya olehnya.

Ia tidak menyimak apapun yang dikatakan gadis yang menjadi teman kencan seharinya itu. Pikirannya lebih terpusat pada minuman pesanannya yang tak kunjung datang. Ia merasa bisa pingsan karena dehidrasi jika tubuhnya tak kunjung dimasuki cairan.

"_Sensei_?"

Ia turut mengalihkan pandangan ketika gadis di depannya menoleh ke arah lain seraya menundukkan kepala. Matanya sedikit melebar manakala menemukan Shion di dekat _counter_, yang tak lain adalah sosok yang disapa oleh gadis yang mengencaninya satu hari ini. Shion menunjukkan senyum simpul, namun di matanya malah tampak sangat menyeramkan.

Sial, ia ketahuan!

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Shion akan mendatangi kafe itu juga. Padahal ia bilang pada orang rumah kalau ia keluar seharian untuk menghadiri reuni SMP di tempat karaoke dekat sekolahnya dulu.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Bisa jadi setelah ini Shion menyebutnya sebagai tukang selingkuh!

**-oxoxo-**

"Kenapa sampai selarut ini, Neji?"

Ibunya langsung menghadangnya begitu ia sampai di rumah melebihi jam sembilan malam.

"Sekalian makan malam, _Kaasan_," kilahnya.

Salahkan saja monster sok manis yang memonopoli dirinya sehari penuh ini. Ia memang harus menuruti semua permintaan gadis itu sampai waktu yang disepakati karena perjanjian untuk berhenti menganggunya bisa batal jika ia menyerah sebelum akhir, yang sebenarnya malah diinginkan oleh si centil karena tak mudah untuk melepasnya. Nyatanya ia yang membuat gadis itu merasa kecil hati lantaran ia berhasil melewati neraka seharinya dengan kesabaran ekstra. Dan itu berarti tak akan ada lagi siswi berisik dan merepotkan yang kerap kali mengajaknya berkencan, kecuali jika muncul gadis menyusahkan lainnya.

"Begitu…," gumam ibunya yang sedikit kecewa karena tidak biasanya ia melewatkan makan malamnya di rumah. "Oh ya, tadi sore Nak Shion membeli kue di kafe baru yang katanya masih dalam masa promosi. Tidak rugi mencobanya. Kami menyisakan untukmu di kulkas."

"Ah—_arigatou_."

"Ucapkan itu pada istrimu," goda sang ibu yang disertai senyum jail seraya meninggalkannya yang mulai mengambil langkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Apa kencanmu menyenangkan?"

Neji langsung disambut pertanyaan bernada sinis begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masih bungkam ketika kembali menutup pintu kayu itu, dan perhatiannya tak teralihkan dari Shion yang tengah berkutat di meja belajarnya dengan sebuah buku tebal juga cangkir putih yang mengepulkan uap tipis. Ia bisa mencium aroma kopi setelah mendekat pada Shion.

"Terlalu banyak kafein tidak baik untuk janin," katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

Istrinya itu tampak berhenti membaca dan melepaskan kacamatanya yang berbingkai tipis.

"Kau kesal padaku, lantas melampiaskannya pada calon anakku?"

"A-aku tidak meminumnya," sahut Shion dengan sedikit menyentak untuk menutupi kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. "Aku hanya … sedang ingin mencium aromanya…," akunya dengan suara yang memelan. "Dasar anak kecil, mudah sekali tersulut emosi."

"Aku sudah membuatmu hamil, tapi kau masih saja mengataiku anak kecil…?" Neji mendesis di dekat Shion yang belum bangkit dari kursi meski sudah menutup bukunya.

"M-memang kenyataannya begitu." Neji benar-benar membuatnya seperti Hinata yang sering tergagap lantaran gugup. "L-lagipula … dari mana kau tahu kalau aku … hamil? Aku 'kan belum memberitahukannya pada siapapun…."

"Tadi pagi aku tak sengaja melihat _test pack_ di meja wastafel. Apa kau sengaja meletakkannya di sana supaya aku bisa melihatnya?" Neji menyeringai.

"I-itu karena aku belum sempat menyimpannya. Lagian seenaknya saja kau masuk kamar mandi saat aku masih ada di dalam _shower area_." Pipi Shion jadi menghangat jika mengingatnya.

"Kau 'kan tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi…." Neji malah terkekeh geli.

"Hah … harap maklum. Kebiasaanku memang sulit diubah. Biasanya aku cuma mengunci pintu kamar kalau menggunakan kamar mandi dalam. Dan aku masih sering lupa kalau sekarang aku tidak tinggal sendiri di kamar." Shion belum berani menoleh ke arah Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dari ekor matanya, ia hanya tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang bersedekap sok keren.

"_Ne_, aku paham. Ku rasa kebiasaan seperti itu tidak buruk selama aku yang berada di dalam kamar yang sama denganmu."

"Dasar mesum," cibirnya sembari menekankan pada dirinya sendiri agar mulai besok ia tidak terlupa untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi jika ia menggunakannya.

"Omong-omong, apa aku tidak lebih baik dari gadis yang kau kencani sejak tadi pagi itu?"

Neji menghela napas panjang sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shion dan memulai penjelasannya yang panjang kali lebar. Shion harus mengerti bahwa tidak mudah jika memiliki suami yang keren.

**-oxoxo-**

"_Ojiisan_ akan segera punya piut…."

Wajah berkeriput itu tampak sumringah mendengar kabar gembira yang dibawa oleh ibu Neji—yang sedari tadi tak kunjung memudarkan senyum.

"Berarti malam itu Neji langsung melakukannya?" Kakek buyut Hyuuga terkekeh jail.

"Dan langsung jadi," sambung Nyonya Hyuuga sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji dengan bangga, membuat calon ayah muda itu menjadi jengah.

"Dan itu artinya tidak ada yang menang taruhan." Sang kakek buyut tergelak. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia karena harapannya terkabul begitu cepat. "Ayahmu, pamanmu, dan kakekmu mengira kalau Shion akan hamil minimal satu tahun lagi."

Ibu Neji kembali menyahut, "Semua laki-laki memang sama saja. Tidak ada yang mampu terbebas dari jerat wanita."

Neji segera meninggalkan kamar kakek buyutnya karena malu digoda terus. Sesungguhnya ia pun tidak mengira kalau Shion akan mengandung anaknya secepat ini. Namun bukan berarti ia menyesal atau dengan kejamnya tidak menerima darah dagingnya. Tentu saja ia sangat senang, dan awalnya ia hanya terkejut karena usianya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Tetapi ia bisa lekas menerimanya, dan menyadari bahwa cepat atau lambat semua ini memang akan berlaku, jadi kapanpun datangnya saat itu ia harus siap. Apalagi Shion sedang dalam masa usia subur.

Ia bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja _part time_ di beberapa tempat setelah kelulusannya, hitung-hitung untuk mengisi liburan, dan mungkin akan ia kurangi jika ia sudah mulai menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa fakultas hukum di Universitas Tokyo. Ia tidak mau hanya berpangku tangan walaupun keluarganya sanggup membiayai semua kebutuhannya, juga calon anaknya kelak mengingat mereka yang memaksanya untuk menikah. Ia pun harus bertanggung jawab kepada istri dan anaknya karena tak sepenuhnya ia menampik perjodohan itu. Memang mulanya ia menolak mentah-mentah, namun setelah menyadari perasaannya, ia bisa menerima pernikahannya meski tanpa paksaan.

Dan ternyata menikah karena perjodohan tidaklah buruk. Cinta bisa tumbuh lantaran terbiasa, dan itu terbukti di antara dirinya dengan Shion. Terlebih karena Shion memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

**Note: Satu lagi fic super sederhana yang tak jelas alurnya dari saya yang bertujuan mengisi kejenuhan. Silakan tebak dari mana saya mendapatkan pernyataan kalau satu cincin yang sama jika pas di jari manis perempuan dan kelingking laki-laki (atau jika kedua jari itu berukuran sama) berarti mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan bersama, hoho****….**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar atau kritik. Silakan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih banyak semuanya.**

**Haruno Aoi**


End file.
